Shinobi no Cocoon
by JPClawXVoid
Summary: Confused, lost, and alone Naruto finds himself in a new world where he meets a number of interesting people. He later finds himself turned into his new home's worst enemy, but for some reason it feels oddly familiar to him. He will then adventure with a group of people to fulfill their focus in this world. NarutoXHarem. By JPClaw
1. Chapter 1: A new world

**Hey Peoples! I have yet another Naruto cross-over that I will be starting as you have most likely already seen it's a cross-over with Final Fantasy XIII. This is most likely going to be the last story I'm going to be starting for a while unless I drop one of my other stories. So yeah give me your honest opinion of the story as always and tell me what you like and didn't like. I love reading reviews so remember to leave them…PEACE OUT!**

Shinobi no Cocoon

Confused, lost, and alone Naruto finds himself in a new world where he meets a number of interesting people. He later finds himself turned into his new homes worst enemy, but for some reason it feels oddly familiar to him. He will then adventure with a group of people to fulfill their focus in this world. NarutoXHarem. By JPClaw

Chapter 1: A New World

"Huh? What happened?" Naruto questioned lowly as he opened his eyes to see the most beautiful blue sky he had ever seen. "What...where am I? How did I get here?" Naruto questioned himself as he sat up with his head in his hands. He looked around to notice he was surrounded by weird building that he had never seen before. The feeling underneath him was the feeling he would get when he stayed at one of the camps in Mist...sand which meant. Turning to his right he saw a large ocean that looked amazing to him the water was so blue and pretty.

Standing up he looked down to notice that the top of his jumpsuit was gone with only his black shirt and black pants. Shaking that off he walked over to the dock he saw located by the ocean and walked all the way to the end as he sat down and admired the blue sea. At the same time he was thinking about his predicament. He didn't remember how exactly he got here the last thing he remembered was talking with Bee about some weird temple that was found on Uzu Island and now here he was nothing else to remember.

_**"Hey kit I decided to give you a little space since it seemed you were sorting some stuff out, but we really need to figure out what's going on here so get your ass up!" **_A voice yelled from inside Naruto's head causing Naruto to jump a bit at the volume of the voice till he remembered the creature he held inside.

_"Hey Kurama what's up man?"_ Naruto asked as Kurama just rolled his eyes in annoyance the kit and himself couldn't remember shit on how they got here, how was he taking this so calmly?

_**"Kit I don't mean to sound mean, but I hate you right now."**_ Kurama stated as Naruto pressed his hand against his chest in mock hurt.

_"Ku-Kurama how could you say such a thing."_ Naruto stated as his gaze returned to the blue sea. Kurama once again rolled his eyes this kit was really getting on his nerves.

_**"Kit quit your day dreaming right now and figure out what's going on?!" **_Kurama demanded as Naruto winced from the volume of his voice.

_"Okay, okay I'm going keep your pants on."_ Naruto stated as he stood up and walked towards the nearest building he saw located on the beach area which seemed to be a small cafe of types. Walking over to it he noticed that it seemed kind of homely and welcoming. Seeing a young girl that looked to be around thirteen standing behind the counter reading a magazine he walked over to her then tapped the counter to get her attention. This of course caused the young girl to jump a bit because she wasn't expecting to have any customers till late in the afternoon and it was still pretty much morning.

"Ye-yes?" She questioned with a stutter and a blush as she gazed at the man in front of her. She may be thirteen, but hormones were already in overdrive at the moment. Of course as oblivious as Naruto was he completely missed this and asked his question.

"Umm...I was wondering if you could tell me where I am?" Naruto questioned as the young girl blinked a few times to fully digest his question.

"Well at the moment you are in my cafe." She answered as Naruto shook his head with an amused smile from the girl seemingly claiming the cafe, damn that was young to own your own business.

"No, no I mean what village is this and if you could tell me which way Konoha is that would be great." Naruto stated as the girl blinked again then she turned around and pulled out what looked like a map.

While the girl was preoccupied Naruto decided to take in her appearance a bit more. She had shoulder length black hair that look beautiful on her. Then there were her light chocolate brown eyes that matched perfectly with her hair. Naruto also couldn't get over the way she spoke to him she seemed so mature for a girl her age. He was taken out of his thoughts when she spoke up again.

"Ummm...sir I can tell you where you are right now which is the city of Bodhum...but I have no idea where this Konoha is. I can't find it on the map anywhere…see." She stated as she flipped the map over to show Naruto. Naruto looked at it for a good minute with determined eyes that made the girl blush a little harder from the sheer determination she felt coming from him.

_"Kurama?"_ Naruto questioned with a stern voice that caused the fox to raise an eyebrow.

_**"Yeah?"**_ Kurama answered as Naruto just closed his determined eyes for a second then reopened them to show the eyes of a kicked puppy.

_"I can't read this at all! I've never even looked at a map before in my life!"_ Naruto yelled then he felled his knees crying anime tears which caused the girl to freak out and run out from behind the counter to help him. All of this put together just caused the massive fox to sweat drop with a heavy sigh, his container was always a one for dramatics.

_**"Kit calm down and look at the map again for me. And please stop crying you are making a terrible first impression as always."**_ Kurama stated tiredly as Naruto just nodded his head with a small pout from Kurama's comment. He then turned to look at the map again and stayed there for a good minute or so till the old fox sighed.

_"What is it?"_ Naruto questioned in worry as Kurama just hummed to himself for a second then decided to answer.

_**"There can only be two conclusions here."**_ Kurama stated as he was quiet for a bit and Naruto being the impatient one.

_"And they are?!"_ Naruto questioned in mild panic, for some reason he had a really bad feeling about this.

_**"They are one we are in a whole different dimension from our own or the second conclusion would be that...that map is fucked up."**_ Kurama finished as Naruto face faulted which caused the girl next to him to worry even more.

"Uh...sir are you okay?" The girl questioned as Naruto just smile towards her and nodded his head.

"Oh that reminds me I never got your name. Mines Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stated as the girl smiled towards him as well.

"Lebreau, Lebreau Asakawa. So by your reaction can I take the guess of you being lost of sorts?" She questioned as Naruto nodded his head sadly he still didn't even know how he got here in the first place. This of course caused Lebreau's eyes to soften a bit as she gazed at the handsome blonde in front of her. "Well I'm sure you'll find your way home sooner or later." She stated as Naruto smiled at that till he was shut down.

_**"I highly doubt that kit, traveling dimension are supposed to be impossible it was only done by the Rikudō sennin there's no way we're getting back so just accept your new chance at life."**_ Kurama stated as Naruto froze a minute, but Lebreau didn't notice because she was washing a plate.

_"Ho-How could you even say that Kurama?! What about the war and everyone still fighting do you expect me to just forget about them!"_ Naruto demanded as Kurama seemed silent for a moment till Naruto exploded again. _"And what about Madara he will complete his plans even without you remember he just needed you to be his pawn again, and speed up the process of reviving the Juubi! You just going to forget all the pain he caused you and me! He took away my parents which caused me to live alone in a village that hated me for years!"_ At this point Naruto was inside his Mindscape glaring hatefully at the bars that caged his tenant as he continued. "I grow up alone to be the village's scape goat! I was beaten and battered to the point I almost committed suicide! But no I stuck through the pain and created that damn smiling mask of ignorance till when they beat me I would just smile to them and they stopped because they found no pleasure in hurting the demon child unless he screamed for mercy! Then once that was over they simply ignored me like the fucking plague and sent me into a world of loneliness, but I kept that damn mask so they wouldn't see the damage they were doing to me! Why should I give them the pleasure of knowing what they were doing was working?!

Then there's you." Naruto said lowly which caused Kurama to growl. "Separated from your family to be used like a pawn in the hands of Madara when he fought Hashirama. He stepped on your pride a thousand times when he put you in that genjutsu from his damned eyes and controlled you as he wished. Then once he lose in the end you were sealed before you had the chance to return home to your family. Sealed in Uzumaki Mito the first Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, you waited there and waited for the chance to return to your family, but no after years of waiting you were simple sealed into another Uzumaki your second holder Uzumaki Kushina my mother. You then began to give up on the chance of going home and decided to let your hatred swallow you up. Then it happened, Madara used you again to attack Konoha by extracting you from my mother. You destroyed and destroyed until my father released you from his hold and the few seconds of freedom you had was you being held down by my mother's chakra chains. You could only watch in horror as they sealed you up again into their baby boy...me. And now you are expecting me to just forget everything he has done to us?!" Naruto demanded as Kurama had enough. Slamming all Nine of his tails against the bars he yelled with teary eyes.

**"Of course I don't want to forget it! But there's nothing we can do now Naruto so stop! It's over we tried dammit what more can we do there's no way to cross dimensions! Trust me if there was I would know and we would be on our way back by now so please just...no more."** Kurama begged as his tears were falling freely down his face he didn't want to remember the past and neither did Naruto, but Naruto had to try something to understand the foxes feeling and now he did.

"Okay Kurama I understand and I'm sorry about what I said, but I will always be looking for a way back home." Naruto stated as he began to fade from his mindscape.

When he reopened his eyes he was back at the bar still looking down at the map Lebreau had let him see. He then looked up to see Lebreau staring at him worryingly she also looked to be contemplating something.

"Hey Naruto am I also right in assuming you have no place to stay?" Lebreau asked with a strange gleam in her eyes which caused Naruto sweat a bit, but nodded otherwise which only lead to Lebreau grinning. "Well how would you like to stay and work here for now?" She questioned as Naruto blinked a few times at her offer and nodded slowly which caused her to jump for joy. "Yes now we can sell alcohol here and we could make even more money!" She screamed in joy as Naruto sweat dropped for second till her words hit him.

"Wait I'm only sixteen." Naruto stated as she looked at him in shock for a second how could this man be only sixteen granted yeah he was the same height as her friend that was also sixteen, but he was always tall for his age. But…but look at those muscles there's no way a sixteen year old should have such a fine body, she had thought Naruto to be around twenty one or so. That thought made her grin return full throttle.

"Oh don't worry, we'll just lie simple as that trust me no successful business is made off of truths." She stated as Naruto had to nod his head to that, just take his old job they lived off of lies.

"Umm one question where will I be staying?" Naruto questioned as Lebreau adopted a thinking pose as she rubbed her chin.

"Well you'll just have to stay here with me I have an extra bed in the room in the back." She stated then she glared at him lightly. "You will be sharing a room with me so don't do anything perverted or I'll hurt you. I may not look it, but I could hurt someone when I put my heart to it." She stated as Naruto just nodded his head in understanding as she was all smiles again. "Oh and one more question how would you like to join NORA?" She questioned as Naruto looked at her strangely so she decided to explain it to him.

Seven hours later 6:00 pm

"So handsome how long have you been working here?" Questioned a tipsy woman that looked to be in her late twenty's she had long blonde hair that went all the way to her butt and teal blue eyes. She was wearing a skimpy dress that went down to her thighs. He just smiled to her as he passed her the drink she had just ordered again.

"Not long, I actually just started today." Naruto stated as he filled another glass of alcohol for a man a bit down the bar who had just ordered it. "Here you go sir." Naruto stated with a smile as he handed the glass to the man who was grinning like a fool. Naruto continued to cater to the customers while the girls attempted to flirt with him and the guys would have small talk. He never even noticed the group of five who had gathered in the resting corner of the café who were staring intently at the blonde.

"He's good." Stated a guy with orange hair stated as he stared at the blonde.

"I know isn't he?!" Lebreau said excitably as she was literally jumping in her seat.

"Yeah sure I could totally do that." Stated a man with light blond hair with a black bandana wrapped around his head.

"Oh is someone jealous?" Lebreau questioned as the other blond just huffed and turned away from the scene.

"His outfit could use some work though." Stated a boy that was around the same age as Lebreau stated as he shifted his blue hair to stay out of his eyes.

"Yeah I have to agree with you on that one." Lebreau stated as she frowned slightly at her workers attire.

"I like him he seems nice." Stated the youngest member of the group who had blonde hair as well.

"He is pretty nice." Lebreau stated in a dreamlike state ever since she had learned he was only three years older than herself her hormones had been going haywire she really needed to fix that.

"So what did he say about joining NORA?" The guy with the black bandana questioned.

"He said to give him a few days to think about it, Snow." Lebreau stated with a small sigh the man now named Snow just nodded his head in understanding.

"I understand, it's not every day you get asked to join a Monster hunter group." He stated as the others nodded their heads as well.

Four hours later 10:00 pm

"Man I'm beat I never talked so much in my life…Wait I take that back." Naruto stated as he walked out of the restroom after showering to see Lebreau already in her bed sleeping. Naruto just smiled softly towards her as he walked over to his bed that was located on the other side of the room by the only window in the room. Sitting on the bed Naruto went over the day's events in his head. First he learned that he was no longer in his world and was stuck in another dimension. Second he had a small argument with Kurama that caused the fox not to speak with him since. Then lastly he took a job as a bar tender and worked for a girl three years younger than himself. Yeah someday he's had, Naruto then bit thumb drawing a bit of blood and placed it on the floor whispering a small "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." And the results were as he expected…nothing, nothing at all he was lost no one would be getting him out of this mess he was all alone in this new world. Finally breaking he allowed the tears to fall from his eyes as he slammed his head into the pillow letting low sobs out. He had finally accepted it…there was no going home from this.

**AND DONE! Well yeah there you go the first chapter of my newest story Shinobi no Cocoon. Tell me what you think in the reviews then go have yourself a wonderful day…PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Are you crazy?

**Hey Peoples! I'm here bringing you another chapter of Shinobi no Cocoon. Okay so I kind of messed up Lebreau's age because I thought she was the same age as Sarah, but it ends up that she's a year older so instead of Lebreau being thirteen in the first chapter she needed to be forth teen so I'm changing that she's only two years younger than Naruto. Sorry for that I should have checked the ages better than I did, but yeah she's only two years younger than Naruto now. Well I really can't think of much else to say besides…PEACE OUT!**

Shinobi no Cocoon

Confused, lost, and alone Naruto finds himself in a new world where he meets a number of interesting people. He later finds himself turned into his new homes worst enemy, but for some reason it feels oddly familiar to him. He will then adventure with a group of people to fulfill their focus in this world. NarutoXHarem. By JPClaw.

Chapter 2: Are you crazy?

Two years later

Opening his eyes Naruto looked up at the ceiling as he yawned tiredly. Thinking to himself he noticed that the alarm clock had yet to ring so that only meant one thing…it was fucking early. Looking to his left he glared deathly at the machine that he had to replace about twice a month, the time it showed was 5:30 a whole hour before he had to get up. _'Great.'_ Naruto thought as he closed his eyes and tried to fall back to sleep, but for some reason he couldn't so he decided it was recap time since he had the time and he was too lazy to get up at the moment.

It had been two years, yes two long years Naruto had been in this new world. The thing is he was beginning to enjoy his time here even if he regretted that he wasn't able to go home and help his friends. He could only hope that they were able to stop Madara without to many casualties. Moving on from those thoughts Naruto really enjoyed his job he had taken up in Budhum it was fun to have a normal conversation with all the costumers that had visited the bar over the years.

He had also decided to join NORA since he really didn't have much else to do with his time so why not? Well the reason for that may as well had been the need to protect people that he kept from his childhood days. Then there was when he met the group from NORA that was a nostalgic meeting. They reminded him so much on how he and the rookie nine used to interact with one another.

Snow and Gadot were always together when he see them, but they were like the older brothers he had always wanted even if Snow was a dumbass at times. Then there was Yuj that guy scared Naruto at times he was always going on about fashion. There was this one time that Yuj tried to bring Naruto shopping for clothes. Yeah, that went about as well as one would think. Naruto just ditched Yuj in the store and went buy his own outfits that consist of black hoody jacket, which he left open above his orange t-shirt along with his black cargo pants. Then there was the youngest member of their little group which was Maqui. He was their little groups engineer I guess you can say he was always playing with technology and finding a way to upgrade them.

Finally, Lebreau she was the sole female member of the group of monster hunters. She also kind of acted as their mother at times, but with Naruto she just seemed like the annoying girlfriend that wouldn't leave him alone. Like seriously even though they were just best friends she would always follow him around everywhere he went trying to keep him out of trouble. He kind of understood her intentions in the beginning since he didn't know his way around so he didn't mind, but later after a few months it just became annoying.

Then there was his relationship with her they were best friends, but at times Naruto would feel a little like their relationship was missing something, he couldn't really place it. Also he noticed how it seemed she was changing lately and acting the way she used to when he first met her. Every time he would stand next to her he could always see the small tinge of pink coloring her cheeks he was so confused.

Aside from that he learned a bit about this world named Cocoon, what weird name for a place. Then he learned of the world beneath the world of Pulse. From the way everyone spoke of it, it seemed like a hell on earth, but for some reason Naruto wanted to visit it and when he said this everyone would just look at him like he was an idiot. What it wasn't his fault, curiosity and all that?

Lastly he learned of the military they had here on Cocoon. Apparently the military was separated between two branches of government. The first branch was called PSICOM which was short for Public Security and Intelligence Command. What he learned about PSICOM was that they were there to protect Cocoon from the threat of Pulse, but the funny thing was there was no attack for countless years, something was off about that. Then there was the Guardian Corps they were tasked with the domestic issues on Cocoon.

Deciding to push all those thoughts aside Naruto pushed himself off his bed and looked around the room to see that Lebreau was still sleeping. Then he turned his gaze to the items that were resting on his desk. They had literally just entered his life, one day when he woke up they were on the side of him. Though Naruto had this feeling that Kurama had something to do with it. Oh yeah Kurama, Naruto still had yet to talk to him since the argument they had and it was starting to scare him a bit. Okay back to the items on the desk they were a pair of daisho one was a normal sized Katana that was the normal silver in color, but then there was the second one that really interest him. The Katana itself was just about as long as his body and this one was black and blood red.

When he was inspecting them he noticed that there was a named inscribed on the longer blade that read 'Yagyu Jubei.' When he read the name he wasn't sure what to make of it so he decided that maybe it was the weapons name so he called it that. Then it came time for when he was wearing them at first he would have it on his hips, but after a while it just didn't feel right so he tried all kinds of different places to hold the weapons until he found the perfect spot which was located on his thighs. At first it was just to mess around while he was testing out the positions, but for some reason when he placed them there they just felt right he didn't know why so he just left it. (If you haven't figured it out yet he's using Jubei's weapons and style from Hyakka Ryouran.)

Walking over to the weapons he passed his hand over it and sighed. "See you later Jubei." Naruto said as he left them alone and walked over to the restroom to take a shower. Today was going to be another long day of work hopefully something exciting happens.

Six hours later 11:45 am

Naruto was in one of the hardest battles he had ever fought to this date. He would ever so slowly bring his nervously trembling hand up to the top part of his card tower that he had created. It took him three hours to get to this point and he only had a few cards left. Naruto was determined he would finish this card tower if it was the last thing he did. Then there was the last card, Naruto gulped as he slowly picked it up and began to bring it to the tower. He was so close to finishing he just had to place the card and he was done. Millimeters now as he ever so slowly moved his hand towards it, it was touching now all he had to do was let the card go and…

"Naruto guess what?!" Snow yelled as he ran into the café, effectively startling Naruto as he put too much pressure on the card making the whole tower go tumbling down.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto yelled as he fell to his knees crying anime tears. "My tower! Why I was so close, why Kami-sama what do I do to deserve this?" Naruto questioned as he looked to the ceiling with the tears still falling. This lasted for a good three minutes till he got control over himself and glared at the one responsible. "You needed something?" Naruto questioned in an annoyed tone. He was so close to completing his tower of cards, but no Snow just had to walk in as soon as he was at the last one.

"Hehe well you see…umm…maybe I should wait till you're in a better mood." Snow stated as Naruto just glared even harder than before causing Snow to sweat a bit.

"You already ruined my tower so tell me what you wanted to tell me." Naruto stated as Snow just gulped, but his smile came back instantly when he remembered the information he held.

"Dude I got a girlfriend!" Snow yelled out excitedly as Naruto's eyes widened a bit from the information, but narrowed a second later.

"Please tell me who the poor girl is so I can warn her?" Naruto questioned as Snow looked at him in mock hurt.

"How could you say such a thing I'd be a great boyfriend." Snow stated as Naruto just grunted in response, but then smiled a second later.

"So who's the girl?" Naruto questioned as Snow smiled as well when he thought of her.

"That would be Miss Sarah Farron." Snow stated as Naruto just widened his eyes in horror as he stood up and ran around the counter then grabbed Snow and dragged him back behind the counter as he crouched so no one could see them.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Naruto questioned in mild panic as he turned to glance over the counter to make sure no one was watching or listening.

"Huh what do you mean man?" Snow questioned as Naruto looked at him in shock did he not know.

"Dude think about it who's the one Farron we know besides this Sarah think real hard on it and I'm pretty sure you will figure it out." Naruto stated as Snow just had a confused look on his face till it changed to realization then horror.

"Oh my God that's her sister! I'm going to die!" Snow yelled as Naruto put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay man it's not like your meeting her or anything soon so you have time to prepare." Naruto stated in an attempt to calm his friend down. Naruto had thought it worked because Snows face seemed to relax for a second till it returned to his scared look.

"Crap I have a date with Sarah tonight." Snow stated in panic as Naruto looked at him strangely why was he scared of that.

"What's the problem it's not like her sister is going to be there." Naruto stated then he saw the look on his friends face. "She's going to be there isn't she?" Naruto questioned as Snow just nodded his head depression.

"I'm going to die." Snow whined as he grabbed Naruto's shoulders. "I know you may have just joined, but when I'm gone you will lead NORA." Snow stated as Naruto just knocked his hands away.

"Will you stop being so dramatic. Where are y'all meeting?" Naruto questioned as Snow nodded slowly.

"We're meeting in the diner a few blocks from here." Snow stated as Naruto nodded, then placed a hand on Snows shoulder as he looked into his eyes.

"Well hopefully she decides not to kill you in a public place." Naruto said with a smile that caused Snow to face fault then he jumped back up with a smile on his face, but remembered their conversation so ducked back under the counter.

"Dude what if you come with me." He said as Naruto looked at him with a confused and slightly suspicious expression.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned in a lone tone that somewhat creepy to Snow out, but continued anyway.

"Dude it can be like a double date." Snow stated as Naruto looked at him strangely.

"Oh and who would be my date?" Naruto questioned, but was immediately regretting it.

"Lightning." Snow stated with a smile as Naruto widened his eyes in horror.

"Are you crazy?! She would skin me alive! I'm too young to die I still have stuff I want to do with my life…Like finish a card tower or something like that!" Naruto yelled as his breathing become quick puffs of air just thinking about it.

"Now who's the one being dramatic?" Snow said blandly as Naruto looked at him with the same panicked expression.

"No you are just going out with the lion's sister. What you want me to do is ask the lion out, that's a whole different story." Naruto stated as Snow just looked at him with a pleading face.

"Please Naruto just do this for me?" Snow begged as Naruto just sighed to himself and thought it over. If worse comes to worse he could easily escape with his Ninja skills even if Lightning was a Soldier and damn good one at that.

"Fine I'll go with you." Naruto stated with a sigh as Snow hugged him. At the same time Lebreau had just walked out of the bedroom rubbing her eyes to get rid of the sleep just in time to see the two boys hugging. Well it was more of Snow doing the hugging while Naruto was trying to pry him off, but her tired eyes couldn't tell the difference. So she immediately closed the door she had just opened separating herself from the two boys till she realized what she had just witnessed and reopened the door.

"Snow what are you doing?! Naruto is mine!" She yelled as both boys looked at her in confusion for a bit till she realized what she had just stated and quickly ran back into the bedroom closing the door behind her.

"Hey Snow you think it's a bad time to tell her about my date?" Naruto asked as Snow nodded his head slowly as they both stood up to see a number of customers waiting impatiently. "Well it is around lunch hour so I got work to do I guess see you around…Wait what times the date?" Naruto questioned as Snow adopted a thinking pose.

"At nine…I think?" Snow questioned as he looked at Naruto for some kind of confirmation.

"How the hell would I know you idiot?!" Naruto yelled with a twitching eyebrow. Then he just sighed and rubbed his temples. "Just get out of my café." Naruto stated as he pushed Snow out from behind the counter then all the way to the door to make sure he left. Once that was over with he walked back behind the counter and smiled at the annoyed looking customers. "So how may I help you?" Naruto questioned as he readied himself for lunch hour.

Eight hours later 8:00 pm

"So I heard about your date tonight." Lebreau stated in a depressed voice as she walked into the bedroom where Naruto was placing his jade crystal necklace on the outside of his orange shirt to be shown to the world.

"Well it's not really a date it's more of a 'keep Lightning from killing Snow' date." Naruto stated as he turned to look at Lebreau who was on a break from her shift. He may had been oblivious at moments, but even he was able to see the relief that crossed over her face. "Oh my little Lebreau did you think I was leaving you?" Naruto questioned with a slight smirk, but he was surprised when he saw her blush lightly and nod slowly. He never expected that, he thought she would just get embarrassed and yell at him like all the other times he teased her.

Walking over to her he put his hand on her chin as he lift it slightly so she was looking at him in the eyes. "Trust me I'm not ready to leave the nest just yet…" Naruto said with a smile that caused Lebreau to blush even harder than before she was so happy that her Naruto wasn't leaving her this was the one of the greatest moments ever in her life. "Mom." Naruto finished with a teasing smile. And there went the moment as Lebreau smacked his hand away with a light glare.

"Just go or you'll be late for your 'Keep Lightning from killing Snow' date." She stated with a huff as she pointed towards the door of the room.

"Yeah, Yeah I got it." Naruto said as he waved over his shoulder while opening the room door.

"Come back before midnight!" She yelled out after him.

"Yes Mom!" He yelled back as he dodged a book that was thrown at his head and immediately closed the door behind him leaving a smiling Lebreau by herself.

**AND DONE! Well there you go, the second chapter of Shinobi no Cocoon. Tell me what you think in the reviews because I love reading reviews so remember to leave them. Umm okay just to let you guys know I am putting Lebreau into the main story, but the thing is I don't know what kind of weapon to give her so any suggestions would be welcome if not I'm sure I'll figure it out sooner or later. Well I hope everyone has a good day…PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3: I am so Confused

**YO! I've got another chapter of Shinobi no Cocoon. Okay so people complaining about the length of my chapters so I decided I would now write 4,500 words a chapter if that isn't good enough then I don't know what to tell you because they most likely are not getting any longer. Well now that that's out of the way let's start the chapter…PEACE OUT!**

Shinobi no Cocoon

Confused, lost, and alone Naruto finds himself in a new world where he meets a number of interesting people. He later finds himself turned into his new homes worst enemy, but for some reason it feels oddly familiar to him. He will then adventure with a group of people to fulfill their focus in this world. NarutoXHarem. By JPClaw

Chapter 3: I am so Confused

The same day at the local diner in Budhum

Here we find Naruto leaning against the wall outside of the diner waiting for the rest of the group to arrive. On the outside Naruto looked perfectly calm and relaxed as he had his hands placed in his pockets and eyes closed. On the inside though that was a whole different story he was going over countless solutions to his problem. He would have to first and for most calm Lightning down when he told her what he was here for, which was to go on a date with her. Yeah how would he accomplish that, okay skip that part. Then there was when they were together on the date, what would he say to her? Okay skip that part as well, lastly there was how to keep her from killing Snow…actually that didn't sound too bad at this point it save him a lot of time and worry.

He was brought out of his musing when he felt a presence to his right. Opening his right eye he noticed it was the subject of all his worrying herself. Lightning Farron eighteen year old member of Cocoon's Guardian Corps division. She was well on her way to becoming one of the higher ups of that division. To Naruto she was beautiful she could easily pass for one of the most beautiful girls in Budhum along with Lebreau. She had long, light pink hair, and pale aqua-colored eyes. Then her outfit it was the first time he had seen her wear anything other than her Guardian Corps uniform. With it being summer and all she was wearing white short-shorts along with a red T-shirt. Naruto had to say she looked extremely good right now even if he was still nervous about what he was about to do.

"So Lightning how you been doing?" Naruto questioned as Lightning glanced towards the one member of that stupid little Monster Hunter group that she actually didn't hate.

"I'm just here to meet the man stupid enough to date me sister." She stated calmly as she began to look around again as if looking for someone till her eyes settled back on Naruto. "You?" She questioned as Naruto just gulped and prayed to Kami that Lightning wouldn't kill him.

"Well you see I heard from someone that you'd be here and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" He questioned it wasn't that much of a lie he really did like Lightning she was strong, independent, and most of all loyal to those she cared for. Though Naruto knew he wasn't at the point that he wanted to date her hell he was closer to dating Lebreau then anyone else, but he did want to be her friend. And the response was as he expected, Lightning narrowed her eyes a bit in suspicion then sighed tiredly.

"I'm guessing you're trying to save someone from your little Group. So who is it?" She questioned as Naruto gulped known fact Lightning really hated Snow most of all in their group so this could bad for both of them.

"Umm…that would be Snow." Naruto said lowly as he saw Lightning's eyes darken from his answer.

"What does he want with my sister he's like three years older than her she's only fifth teen while he's eighteen? I have a major problem with the age difference along with the fact that this Snow is Irresponsible and leads a bunch of kids around where they could end up dead because of his ideals." Lightning stated as she then looked at Naruto with curiosity laced in her eyes. "That reminds me why are you in that little group? You don't seem to act like the others, always yelling about heroes and the like and trust me there are no heroes in this world." Lightning stated as she stared at him with curiosity.

"Well I guess that would have to do with my younger days of always wanting to protect those near me." Naruto stated as Lightning nodded her head, she could respect that, he may not have chosen the right place in her opinion, but at least he did it for a real reason.

"Why didn't you just join the Guardian Corps?" Lightning questioned as Naruto looked up towards the sky.

"That's a good question I guess it would have to do with the fact I didn't know much about this place when I first arrived two years ago." Naruto stated then widened his eyes slightly at what he had just reveled, but he tried to keep calm in case there was a chance to explain his way out of this.

"What do you mean when you first arrived two years ago?" Lightning questioned with narrowed eyes as she stared at Naruto who was still looking in the sky.

"What I mean was before I got here I lived in an isolated area of Cocoon where not much government was at work there so I didn't really know much about everything that was going on." Naruto stated as Lightning stared at him for a few more seconds till she let the matter drop it was obvious that he was hiding something, but she wouldn't pry he seemed like a nice enough guy to her.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes till Naruto looked down at his watch and noticed the time and groaned. "Hey Light." Naruto called out as Lightning looked at him curiously what did he just called her.

"Why did you call me that?" Lightning questioned as she looked at him questionably.

"Huh? Oh Light well I just thought it sounded good. No good?" Naruto questioned as Lightning just shook her head negatively.

"No its okay I like it." She said as Naruto smiled towards her then glanced back down towards his watch.

"Well I don't know how to say this, but it's already 9:30." Naruto stated as Lightning sighed she should have saw this coming her sister was always scared she'd kill the person she dated they probable changed locations at the last second.

"I see." She stated as she looked towards the ground with saddened eyes, she wasn't that bad was she? Naruto being able to tell she seemed down decided to speak up.

"Well since we're here you want to eat?" Naruto questioned as Lightning looked at him for a few seconds then nodded her head in response. When Naruto turned around he completely missed the small smile that was on Lightning's face, but she quickly went back to her neutral look.

Walking in the diner Naruto looked around to see that many of the tables were filled, but his eye caught one that was empty towards the back of the room. Grabbing Lightning's hand he dragged her with him toward the table completely missing her light blush that dusted her cheeks from the hand to hand contact. When he reached the table he released Lightning's hand as he turned towards her.

"This one should be good right?" Naruto questioned as Lightning chose not to look directly at him and instead opting to glace around the diner with a nod.

"Yes this is fine." She answered as Naruto grinned and was about to take his seat before he remembered something that Jiraiya had always told him when going out with girls. So with that thought Naruto walked over to the other chair that Lightning was heading for which caused her to raise an eyebrow until he pulled it out for her gesturing for her to take a seat. This caused Lightning to blush once again and even Naruto noticed it which caused him to smirk. He had just made the great Lightning Farron blush that was an accomplishment.

"So Light what made you want to join the military?" Naruto questioned once they both took their seats. This questioned caused Lightning to tap a finger to her chin in thought for a second till she came to the conclusion.

"I guess the reason for that has to be because of Sarah." Lightning stated and she could see the confused look Naruto was giving her so she decided to elaborate. "Our parents died when we were young and we weren't really left with much in the money department so I thought to myself what I could do to make the most possible amount of money to support Sarah. So when I thought this through I decided on the military because they get special rights and the most pay." She finished as Naruto nodded his head in understanding at least now he knew her reason for joining the military.

"Okay my next question is why did you name yourself Lightning because I know that's not your real name?" Naruto questioned as Lightning looked away for a moment then back with a sigh.

"Why do you want to know so much about me? You were just doing this to help your friend correct?" Lightning questioned as Naruto blinked a few times and tapped his chin a few times in thought why was he asking all these questions.

"Well yeah I guess I am…" Naruto stated as Lightning was a bit saddened by this until Naruto finished. "That was until about half way into this and I decided that I really wanted to get to know you because I really don't know many people around here and you seem pretty cool, plus everyone could always use another friend." Naruto stated with a smile as Lightning brightened a bit from this, but didn't allow it to show.

Lightning was about to answer his earlier question until a waiter walked over to their table stopping her. "What can I get you two this evening?" He questioned as Naruto was the first to answer.

"I would like Miso Ramen." Naruto said excitably as Lightning just shook her head, if she had to guess from the way he spoke ramen must be his favorite meal.

"I would like Oden." Lightning requested politely as the waiter nodded his head in understanding while he jotted it all down on his notepad.

"Alright One Miso Ramen and one Oden got it. Okay your meals will be here momentarily please enjoy your night." The waiter said politely as he walked away leaving Naruto and Lightning alone once again.

"Well enough of the heavy talk let's just enjoy our night." Naruto stated as Lightning smiled lightly towards him as they waited for their food and had small talk for the rest of their time together.

On the outside of the diner

"Are you sure that this was a good idea?" A girl with light pink hair questioned as she looked up to the guy that was next to her.

"Yeah I mean your sister needs to lighten up and if anyone could do it that would be Naruto." The man said as he pushed his blond hair out of his eyes.

"Well I hope your right." The girl stated as she looked back to her boyfriend.

"Trust me Naruto's got this." The guy stated as he took his eyes off the scene and looked down to his younger girlfriend. "Now why don't we go start our date?" The man questioned with a smile as the girl nodded in response as she latched on to him.

"Yeah I heard that this new club was opening up we should totally go check it out!" She yelled excitably as the man just nodded in response to her request.

"Sure why not." He answered as he grabbed her hand and began pulling her away nether of them noticed the blond they were spying on was staring straight at the window they were just at. 'Those assholes.' The blond said in thought as he turned his attention back to the older pinkette.

Two hours later 11:30 pm

Naruto finds himself walking alone on the beach towards the place he had been living for the past two years with Lebreau. He was thinking on the events that had occurred over the last few hours. He had learned a lot about Light she was actually pretty nice once you got to know her, You just had to know the topic that were easy for her to talk about like fighting and her sister. Then there was when he learned on why she had changed her name her words "Lightning. It flashes bright, then fades away. It can't protect only destroys." It was kind of sad that she thought that way, but Naruto could understand somewhat.

Then there was this small feeling inside of him that wanted to spend more time with her, but he felt like if he did that he would be betraying Lebreau. For some odd reason when he was hanging out with Lightning he had the same feeling with Lebreau. Was it wrong to feel the same way for two different people it just felt so wrong like he was betraying both of them?

"_Why?"_ A female voice questioned from out of nowhere as Naruto began looking around for the source, but to his surprise no one was around him.

"Who's there?!" Naruto yelled out as he got into a defensive position. Then the voice spoke again, but this time it sounded annoyed.

"_I know we haven't spoken for the past two years, but you shouldn't forget about me?"_ The voice stated as Naruto raised an eyebrow still looking around he didn't recognize this voice at all.

"Okay well I'm sorry that I forgot, but I seriously have no idea who you are and would you come out already!" Naruto yelled out as the voice growled lowly this guy was seriously pissing her off.

"_Sure I'll come out as soon as you come in and release the seal and let me go."_ The voice stated as Naruto raised an eyebrow, the only person he knew that could only be released from a seal was…KYUUBI!

"_What the fuck you're a girl!"_ Naruto yelled in thought as he was really freaking out at this point. At this point Kyuubi was really annoyed at this point.

"_Really we haven't spoken for two years and that's your first question."_ She says as Naruto just rubs the back of his head in response. _"And yes I am a girl, I am actually the youngest in my family, but I was the first to achieve nine tails in my entire race after my father."_ She stated as she felt it was necessary to add the last bit of information.

"_But…but what was with the deep demonic voice?"_ Naruto questioned as Kyuubi just shook her head in annoyance.

"That was the voice I have in my final form and since I was never able to release it till about…hmm…a day." She stated as she then grinned towards Naruto who was now in the mindscape looking at her new form which was a ten foot high white fox with nine tails. "I have to say that girl Lightning I really like her." She stated with a teasing smile. "Then there's Lebreau she seems nice why can't you just go for both?" She questioned as Naruto ignored her questioned and asked his own question.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't going to talk to me for two years?" Naruto questioned with a voice barely over a whisper while looking towards the floor. Kyuubi was trained from a young age to sense emotions and she could sense Anger, confusion, fear, hurt, and most of all loneliness coming off Naruto when he asked that question this of course caused her to wince a bit.

"I…I honestly didn't think the process would take as long as it did." She stated with her head down so Naruto couldn't see her regret from leaving him alone for those two years in a foreign world no less.

"Why though you had to of known it would take some time?" Naruto questioned again as he didn't want to accept that answer. Kyuubi looked at him with sad eyes for a second then decided to answer truthfully.

"I didn't know what would happen." She stated honestly as Naruto looked up at her in confusion. "My final form causes me to be slightly crazed and more blood thirsty then I usually am so me being in it for so long I didn't know what would happen if I changed back so I didn't want to worry you and I decided since it seemed you were relatively safe while in this new world I decided it would be the perfect time to turn back. Though if I had known it would have taken this long I think I would have stayed in my final form." She stated softly as Naruto raised his head with tears running down his cheeks.

"Thank Kami-sama I thought you hated me." Naruto stated as Kyuubi just shook her head how could she hate the one person who didn't look at her like a tool, trophy (her family), or monster.

"Kit back to my earlier question why can't you have both of them?" Kyuubi questioned as she didn't understand in the Kitsune society it was normal for a powerful male to have a few mates so they could have powerful off springs and to her Naruto was most likely one of the strongest males in this world so why not.

"Kurama I don't think you understand the problem here." Naruto stated as the fox growled.

"I think I would understand better if you explained it and my name is Kara not Kurama my stupid final form came up with that name." She stated with a growl as Naruto nodded his head till he caught something.

"Wait are you saying that when you go into your final form he have a different personality like a split-personality?" Naruto questioned as Kara nodded sadly while Naruto turned around so Kara didn't see him trying to hold in his laughter of the great Kyuubi no Yoko just being a separate personality of the original.

"So back to the explaining why can't you just be with both of them?" Kara questioned as Naruto just sighed in response.

"Kara think about it you're in love with this man and the man loves you back, but the thing is he loves another girl the same way he loves you. How would you handle that?" Naruto questioned as Kara put a tail to her chin in thought then smirked.

"Easy I'd share him because it's more exciting that way." She stated as Naruto face palmed at her response.

"Really? You wouldn't feel betrayed or something along those lines?" Naruto questioned as Kara looked at him strangely.

"Why would I feel betrayed if he still loved me the same as before. Plus it's more exciting with more people because there's more people you could play with." Kara stated with a perverted smile on her face. This answer just caused Naruto to groan, this Kyuubi was so much more of a perv.

"Kara I think you're the only one that thinks like that." Naruto stated with a sigh as Kara grinned.

"I don't know you could always present the idea this idea to the girls they may find it as interesting as I do." Kara stated while Naruto just walked up to the wall of the mindscape as he proceeded to bang his head while Kara just sweat dropped from his actions. "Umm Naruto did I say something wrong?" Kara questioned as Naruto just looked at her with twitching eyebrows.

"No Kara everything is just fine." Naruto stated as Kara smiled towards him.

"Okay good because I thought I had said something weird for a second there." Kara stated with a sigh of relief as Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Well Kara I'll see you later because I really need to get back to Lebreau before midnight." Naruto stated as Kara just smirked at this and decided to tease him one last time for the night.

"Well I wouldn't want to keep you from one of your future mates." Kara said as Naruto just blushed then glared at the white female fox as he faded from view.

Once he was outside of his mindscape he looked down to his watch to see it was 11:55 pm. Cursing under his breath he did a full out sprint towards the café even opting to put a bit of chakra into it. Opening the to the café he looked down at his watch to see he was a minute early which caused him to sigh in relief as he walked into the bedroom. Once in the bedroom he looked around the room to see a frozen Lebreau who was only in her bra and panties.

"Well I seem to have made a horrible mistake." Naruto stated as he proceed to close the door he had just opened till there was just a creak left. "Oh and black is a really nice color on you." Naruto stated before he completely closed the door leaving the stunned Lebreau there alone in the room.

Once outside the room Naruto goes sit and one of the rooms in the café as he thinks to himself. "What did I just witness?" Naruto questions himself as he sits there for a few minute until Lebreau comes out of the room full clothed in her night clothes as she sits right in front of him.

"Well…I'm back." Naruto stated with a small smile as Lebreau just nodded her head then they sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"_Oh my Kami…you two are so pathetic it's so obvious y'all like each other."_ Kara stated as she decided to put her input in.

"_Well what would you do in this situation Miss Kyuubi no Kitsune?"_ Naruto questioned as Kara grinned to herself in thought.

"_I would take her right here and now."_ Kara stated as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"_Oh really now how would you do that when you're a fox?"_ Naruto questioned as Kara just seemed offended by the question.

"_And who says I can't change my appearance to be a human?"_ Kara questioned Naruto just shook his head in amusement it seemed the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune had a solution for everything.

"Naruto I'm going to bed first." Lebreau stated bringing Naruto out of his thoughts as she stood up and walked over to the room. Naruto finally getting over his nervousness decided to ask the question Kara kept nagging him to ask.

"Hey Lebreau how do you feel about me dating?" Naruto questioned as Lebreau froze mid step.

"Why are you asking me this?" She questioned in a whisper that Naruto hardly picked up.

"Because I feel I should tell you if I start dating." Naruto stated as Lebreau was silent for a bit till she answered in a depressed voice.

"Naruto you're older than me why would you need my permission to date people?" She questioned as she didn't understand what Naruto was getting at here did something on his date with Lightning change his mind about his statement he had made earlier in the day.

"Well you see there's this girl or I guess you could say girls as in two that I can't get off my mind for nothing in the world." Naruto stated in a whisper as Lebreau turned back to Naruto with a little hope in her eyes at her being one of those girls.

"Could I take a guess and say one of these girls are Lightning? Because before your date with her you never spoke of these things before." Lebreau stated as Naruto nodded slowly this of course caused Lebreau to feel a little hurt that he thought of Lightning that way. "Could I ask who the other girl is?" She questioned with slight hope in her voice, she heard him mumble something but wasn't sure what it was. "Naruto I'm going to need you to speak up." Lebeau stated as Naruto sighed to himself.

"The other girl is…you." Naruto stated lowly as he waited for her response. He was expecting a lot of things like her to yell at him for liking two different girls and for adding her in this mess, but the response he got was something he never expected. She squealed in delight as she jumped towards Naruto and hugged him tightly. This of course only caused Naruto to become even more confused than before when she squealed.

"Wait you're not mad?" Naruto questioned in confusion how was she not angry right now? Lebreau just looked up at him with a small pout for ruining the mood like that.

"I am a bit angry that you feel that way about another girl beside me, but I can live with it…I guess." She stated as Naruto just stared at her in shock how could she accept this?

"_I told you women usually flock to the stronger males even if they have to share them."_ Kara stated with her twisted logic which seemed to be working for some odd reason none of this made any sense to Naruto.

"I just want to go to bed." Naruto stated as he stood up and walked over to the bedroom followed by a giddy Lebreau, he had no idea what that woman was thinking at the moment.

Walking into the bedroom he walked over to his dresser where he took off his jade necklace which cased Kara to speak up.

"_Oh and I also wanted to know how you still have that necklace wasn't it destroyed in your fight against Pein?"_ Kara questioned while Naruto nodded his head in response.

"_Yeah it was, but one day about a year back I walked into a Jewry store and it had the same jade crystal design. I know for a fact it doesn't have the same effects as the one Baa-chan gave me, but it was still nice to have so I bought it."_ Naruto stated as Kara just nodded and decided to be quiet for now. That was until Naruto glanced towards Jebei and decided to question his earlier assumption.

"_Hey Kara did you give this to me?"_ Naruto questioned gesturing towards Jubei. Kara stared at the weapons for a moment till she shook her head negatively even though Naruto wasn't able to see it.

"_No I have no idea where these would have come from."_ Kara stated honestly while Naruto continued to stare at the weapons for another few seconds then sighed and decided it was time to take a shower. He would figure it out later and maybe even the reason for him being here or even better…how he got here?

**AND DONE! There you go chapter 3 of Shinobi no Cocoon. I know that Lebreau was way to accepting, but trust me Lighting won't be and there will be some tension between the two so don't completely blow up on me. Also the girls that will most likely be in the Harem are Lebreau, Lightning, Fang, and Vanille (And Vanille is 19 in the game if anyone thought she was younger…because I surely did. I thought she was like 16 or something when I first played it.) Finally if anyone was wondering why I turned Kyuubi into a girl and named her Kara, well that's because I like female Kyuubi and the name Kara along with her personality comes from my other story God of Fairies, I just love that Kyuubi so I put it in this story as well. Well that's about it so…PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4: It has begun

**YO! Hey I'm back with another chapter of Shinobi no Cocoon. You guys have no idea how difficult this is to actually write. I knew it would be hard, but damn this was unexpected. Though I'm still going to go through with it, but at a slower pace. Well that's all I really have to say so…PEACE OUT!**

Shinobi no Cocoon

Confused, lost, and alone Naruto finds himself in a new world where he meets a number of interesting people. He later finds himself turned into his new homes worst enemy, but for some reason it feels oddly familiar to him. He will then adventure with a group of people to fulfill their focus in this world. NarutoXHarem. By JPClaw

Chapter 4: It has begun

Three years later

**Day six**

"Lebreau do we have any Ramen left?!" Naruto yelled from the kitchen. Lebreau just looked up from the book she was reading and sighed.

"Naruto you ate the last of the ramen last night. Remember how you went out drinking with the guys. Well when you came back all you did was sit at the table eating ramen for two hours till you passed out on the kitchen floor." She stated calmly while trying to keep herself from giggling. Naruto just rushed into the living room with a horrid expression on his face.

"What are you serious?! Why didn't you stop me?!" Naruto yelled as Lebreau just hid her face behind her book.

"Pss-Sorry it was just too funny to pass up." She said as she began laughing at him. Naruto just pouted as he made a slow trek towards the door.

Hey where you going?" She asked between her giggling fit. Not even turning around he answered in a small pathetic voice.

"To get more Ramen." He answered lowly which caused Lebreau to begin laughing once again. Naruto just sighed as he walked out the door leaving the girl to laugh at his misfortune.

As Naruto walked towards the shopping district he couldn't help to look back at the two story house Lebreau and himself were now living in. Since they had started going out they had decided it was time to buy a house together. It wasn't that difficult with Naruto just using shadow clones to do extra jobs around town to get extra money. The funny thing was that there neighbors were the nicest of individuals and they hadn't even realized till a few day after they moved in.

Flashback two years ago

"Hey Lebreau it's time to go greet the neighbor!" Naruto yelled form down the stair since Lebreau was still in their bedroom getting dressed.

"Would you hold on its only 7:45 what's the damn rush?!" She yelled back. She was somewhat annoyed and curious on why he wanted to go so damn early.

"I can't wait any longer I want to see who lives in that three story house next door it looks amazing and they even have a pool out back with a hot tube just think all the relaxing we could do in there if we become friends!" Naruto yelled out excitably. He was already thinking of ways to befriend their neighbors. It didn't matter what age or sex they were he would fulfill this mission he had a hot tube at stack here.

Hearing her boyfriend's reasoning for wanting to go so bad caused Lebreau to giggle to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror to make sure she was all ready to go. Nodding to herself she turned around and walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs that was a few feet from the door.

Once she was finally down the stairs Naruto quickly grabbed her hand as he dragged her out the house in order to visit there new neighbors. "Okay phase one good impression on neighbors begins." Naruto said as he pumps his fist in the air.

"Okay, okay calm down first we have to meet them." Lebreau stated as she tried to calm her hyperactive boyfriend. "And try not to embarrass me."

"Wh-What? Me embarrass you...never." Naruto declared as Lebreau eyed his suspiciously.

By the time they reached the door of the neighbors Naruto knock on the door as they waited patiently for the door to open. Once the door opened the first thing the two of them spotted was the bright pink hair followed by a lightly tan face then lastly piercing aqua eyes.

"Lightning!" Naruto yelled out in surprise. Which caused lightning to cover her ears because she was still barely awake.

"What do want at this time in the morning?" Lightning questioned in annoyance from being woken up so damn early. She got home late from HQ and she was not in the mood for this at the moment.

"Aha...well we just wanted to greet our neighbors." Naruto stated as he rubbed his head nervously. Upon hearing this Lightning's eyes widened a good bit as she stared at the two then she just slammed the door in the twos face.

"Let me get dressed!" She yelled from the other side of the door.

Lebreau just nodded her head in understanding as she decided she would just talk with Naruto till she got back. Looking to her side she noticed that Naruto was no longer next to her and instead was walking away with his head hung. "Where are you going?"

"Home...this conquest is impossible." He answered

"Your still thinking about that!" She yelled as she dragged him back by the door while Naruto sulked the whole time.

With Lightning

_'Why, why did they have to move next to me?'_ She questioned in thought as she went through her closet in order to find a good outfit that fit the winter season. _'I've been trying to get him out of my head ever sense he started dating that girl from the Hunter group...so why, why can't I get him out of my head?' _She questioned herself as she grabbed a black long sleeved sweater and black sweatpants along with a white scarf.

Slipping on her black pants she froze midway _'Wait do I like him?'_ She questioned herself as she slowly finished slipping her pants on. _'No I can't like him he has a girlfriend.' _She stated to herself as she slipped on her black sweater over her purple bra. _'But why does my body feel so at peace when he's near me?' _As she twisted the scarf around her neck.

Still debating with herself on her own feelings she walked down the steps to the door in order to talk with her new neighbors. Today was going to be one interesting day.

Flashback over

"Oh yeah Lightning's birthday is in a few days." Naruto stated to himself as he passed on a large bridge. That connected his living area to the rest of the city of Bodhum. Walking a bit longer he found himself in front of a jewelry store looking inside he spotted someone he was not expecting to ever enter one. Seeing that this could be interesting Naruto walked up behind and spoke.

"Snow what are you doing here?" Naruto questioned as Snow spun around in shock from Naruto's sudden appearance. Calming his beating heart he looked down at the cocoon shaped necklace he was holding.

"You know I met Lightning for the first time upfront." Snow stated as Naruto gained a confused look how did this have anything to do with why he was here, but Naruto decided to go along with it.

"So how did it go?" Naruto questioned as Snow chuckled a bit still looking down at the necklace.

"About as well as you would expect…She hates me." Snow answered as Naruto chuckled as well…it was a known fact that Lightning hated Snow.

"So back to my original question…Why are you here?" Naruto questioned as Snow stayed silent for a few seconds and clenched the Necklaces in his hand then spoke.

"You know Naruto I was thinking that maybe I should ask Sarah to marry me." Snow stated as Naruto blinked a few times then he looked down to the necklace as well with a sweat drop.

"Umm…Snow that's not an engagement ring." Naruto stated as Snow just seemed to ignore him from just looking off in the distance which wasn't far maybe the corner of the room.

"I know we're still pretty young, but I want to be with her forever." Snow said as he continued to stare at the same corner.

"Like I said that is not an engagement ring." Naruto stated as Snow looked towards him with a beaming smile.

"Thank you for understanding Naruto." Snow stated as he rushed to the Cashier in order to buy two of those necklaces.

"Okay buddy…Still not an engagement ring." Naruto whispered to himself as he turned to look at the merchandise. Looking through the merchandise he spotted a strange looking Necklace that looked sort of like a lightning bolt (Lightning's Necklace). Thinking it over for a bit he decided to pick up the necklace and brought it to the Cashier.

Seeing that, that was out of the way he continued on his original quest to the general store in order to restock on Ramen. Walking there he spotted Lighting walking around on patrol. Deciding to hide her present for now he slipped the small box in his back pocket.

"So how's patrol going?" Naruto questioned as Lightning turned to look towards him with a sigh.

"What do you want?" She questioned in annoyance causing Naruto to look at her with mock hurt.

"Cold as Ice." Naruto stated while Lightning rolled her eyes from this, but she did have a faint smile on her face.

"Well nothing has been happening lately besides the incident at Euride Gorge." She stated as Naruto gained an interested look.

"Really what happened?" Naruto questioned while Lightning sighed.

"You know I can't tell you all the details just be happy that I told you there was an incident." Lightning stated will Naruto pouted.

"Awww…Come on Light you can tell me right?" Naruto questioned with a pout that Lightning had to turn away from with a small blush.

"Sorry Naruto I can't tell you." She stated as Naruto pouted more, but decided to leave it at that and not push anymore.

"So what you doing for your Birthday next week?" Naruto questioned while Lightning just looked to the ground a bit.

"Not much staying home really." She stated as Naruto smiled at this.

"Good then I'm coming over and we're going to relax in that hot tube of your all day." Naruto stated with a wide smile as Lightning looked towards him with a small smile.

"Why do I feel like you're using my birthday as an excuse to go in my hot tube?" Lightning commented while Naruto just smiled to her innocently.

"Well that's happening so I gotta go and get more Ramen." Naruto stated as Lightning smirked which caused Naruto to become confused.

"What?" Naruto questioned as Lightning pulled out a picture of Naruto going to town on ramen with tons of empty ramen cups around. Naruto just stared at it in horror as he looked towards her with a "What the fuck" look.

"Lebreau called me over once you were an hour into it." Lightning stated between her laughs. Naruto tried to take the picture from her, but Lightning kept it out of his reach just before he could grab it.

"I'm leaving." Naruto stated as he walked away leaving an amused Lightning behind him. Today was just not his day, both of his Romantic interests laughed at him.

**Day Seven**

"You're kidding, right?" Snow questioned as he looked at Sarah with a confused look.

"I mean it." Sarah stated as she began walking away from Snow causing him to sigh as he slowly followed her.

"You can't just drop the breakup bomb like that." Snow stated as he put his hands behind his head looking up towards the sky. "Being alone is alright, I guess. Yep. Always was until we met…Well there was Naruto, but he doesn't count as being in a relationship more like best friend. Even though we did met." Snow stated as he stopped at the top of the stairs and watched Sarah walk down them. "And now I know there's something better: being with you." Snow said as Sarah stopped walking. "We've come too far to quit now." Snow finished as Sarah turned around.

"It's not your choice." Sarah exclaimed as Snow began walking down the stairs.

"You really want to leave me?" Snow questioned as he reached the bottom.

"I don't want to, I have to." She stated as she turned her back to him. "Listen it's over now. Please just stay away from me." She stated as she began walking away.

"Wait, what happened? At least answer me that." Snow questioned as he began walking after her. "If it was something I did, just say it." Snow stated as Sarah looked at him as if she was debating something the she sighed.

"Okay." She stated as she walked over to the railing while she slowly unwrapped the bandage that was on her arm. "Look." She said as she her left arm to him showing her Pulse Brand. "Branded by Pulse. I'm an l'Cie. Enemy of Cocoon a danger to us all." By this time Snow was on his hands and knees in shock. "Get it now? You're my Enemy." She stated as she turned away. "Good-bye." She stated as she began running away.

Five minute later Lebreau's bar

"Here you go sir." Naruto stated as he gave the man his drink.

"Naruto did you see Sarah around?" Snow questioned as he rushed into the bar causing Naruto to blink a few times as he filled another glass for another customer then turned to Snow.

"Why? What happened?" Naruto questioned as Snow sighed and took a seat at the bar.

"Well she was talking about breaking up and then she just ran off." Snow stated as he tried to keep out the fact that the real reason Sarah ran away was because of her brand.

"Snow if every time you guys start talking about breaking up that you get nervous. Then no wonder you're panicking right now when it actually happened." Naruto stated as Snow sighed and looked down a bit.

"I know, but I can't think of my life without her." Snow stated as Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"So I'm guessing you didn't have the chance to propose yet?" Naruto questioned as Snow nodded his head as he showed Naruto the necklaces causing Naruto to glare at them though Snow didn't notice because he was in his own little world.

"I'm going to say this once again…That's not an engagement ring." Naruto stated as Snow just blinked a few times then looked towards him.

"You said something?" Snow questioned as Naruto face palmed.

"Just get out…Your girl is on the dock." Naruto stated as he spotted Sarah walking towards the end of the dock.

"Thank you Naruto." Snow stated as Naruto just shook his head.

"What can I get you sir?" Naruto questioned as he returned back to work.

"Naruto what did Snow want?" Gadot questioned as Himself and Yuj came from the deck after seeing Snow.

"Oh he was looking for Sarah they must have gotten in a fight." Naruto commented as he rested against the counter.

"I hope everything will be okay." Yuj stated as Gadot nodded his head as well while Naruto was silent. _'Snow wasn't telling me everything I could tell by the way he dodged my question. The question is what?'_ Naruto questioned himself as he stared at the spot Snow and Sarah were hugging like they were each other's life lines.

"_**Naruto I think something big is going to be happening soon." **_Kara stated as Naruto blinked to himself.

"_Why you say that?"_ Naruto questioned while Kara just sighed.

"_**I have this feeling that something is nearing."**_ She stated as Naruto was even more confused now.

"_Like what?"_ Naruto questioned

"_**I have the same feeling I did when Madara was planning to collect all the Biju."**_ Kara stated as Naruto widened his eyes. _**"I'm telling you to be on guard this next week or so because something IS going to happen soon." **_Kara stated as she vanished from his thoughts.

**Day Nine**

Here we find Naruto walking on the Beach thinking about the things Kara had stated just two days ago. He was in deep thought till he bumped into someone causing him to fall forward and on top of said person. Opening his eyes he looked down to see a girl with bright red hair that was in pigtails. She also had green eyes that Naruto noticed was red and puffy meaning she must have been crying recently. Quickly pushing himself off her he extended his hand in order to pick her up that she accepted it.

"Oh sorry about that I wasn't paying attention." Naruto stated as the girl just nodded her head with a smile.

"Sorry I wasn't paying much attention myself." She stated as Naruto smiled to her.

"_**Naruto I can sense an unknown type of energy coming from this girl she could be dangerous."**_ Kara stated as Naruto looked towards the girl again, she didn't look like she could hurt a fly. _**"Try to talk with her a while so I can get a good read on her."**_

"_Okay I guess."_ Naruto said back as he looked towards the girl.

"So what's your name? Mine's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stated as the girl looked towards him as if debating something until she decided.

"Vanille." She answered in a small voice as Naruto smiled.

"Cute name." He stated causing the girl to blush a bit. "So you visiting Bodhum I'm guessing because I never seem you around and your clothes kind of give you away." Naruto stated as Vanille nodded her head.

"Yeah I was looking for someone and I just ended up here." She answered as Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"So who is it that you are searching for I may be able to help you." Naruto stated as Vanille smiled up towards him glad someone was going to help her, but shortly froze when she remembered she was speaking with the enemy.

"I'm sorry this is something I need to do on my own." She stated as she began walking away from him.

"Okay…Well if you change your mind you can always find me at the bar on the beach!" Naruto yelled after her causing her to nod her head.

"_So did you get a reading on her?"_ Naruto questioned as Kara sighed.

"_**It was bouncing around too much so I didn't get anything."**_ Kara stated as she then smirked. _**"You were getting a little close with that girl weren't you? It's not enough that you have Lebreau and Lightning, but here you go adding another one."**_ Kara joked as Naruto stumbled.

"_What the hell are you talking about I was just doing what you wanted_." Naruto stated as Kara just rolled her eyes.

"_**Sure you were."**_

**Day Eleven**

Lebreau's Bar

"You just missed her Bro." Naruto commented as Snow entered the bar.

"So where is she?" Snow questioned as Naruto shrugged.

"Depends on whether or not you have the balls to propose yet?" Naruto questioned as Snow sighed and took a seat at the bar.

"I'm nervous okay." Snow stated as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You have been saying that for five days now. You act like she would even think about saying no. You two love each other so get it over with already." Naruto stated as that seemed to boost Snows spirits as he pulled out the necklace once again.

"That is not a fucking engagement ring!" Naruto shouted as snow looked at him with a confused look.

"Yeah their engagement necklaces." Snow answered as Naruto looked at him with a dumbfounded look.

"Those exists?!" Naruto yelled out as Snow ignored him.

"Your right of course she would say yes." Snow stated as he got back on topic causing Naruto to smile.

"Good now she's at the usual place so…get out your ruining my business." Naruto stated with a smile as he turned back to the girl he was speaking with before.

"So who you said you were looking for Miss Fang?" Naruto questioned as Fang smiled at him.

"I'm looking for a girl named Vanille." She stated as Naruto widened his eyes.

"Wait Light red hair, Green eyes, and looks about 15?" Naruto questioned as Fang put the drink down and looked him in the eyes.

"You know where she is?" Fang questioned in excitement then paused. "She's 19 you know." Fang commented.

"Huh? She looked younger. Anyway yeah I saw her a few days ago at the beach." Naruto commented as Fang sighed that helped, but not much really.

"Thanks for telling me this." Fang stated as Naruto smiled.

"No Problem I'm always here to help." Naruto commented as went to help a few more customers.

**Day Twelve**

Lightning's House

"Really now? You become an l'cie then you decided to marry this idiot?" Lightning questioned as Snow and Sarah looked hurt and Naruto looked confused as hell. "And you expect me to believe that?" She questioned as she stood up. "Don't forget if you really are a l'cie it's my jo-"

"Light that's enough." Naruto stated as Lightning looked at him with surprise he actually believed them.

"Naruto you don't actually believe this do you?" She questioned in shock and hidden hurt from him not siding with her.

"I don't know what to believe, but let's at least hear them out." Naruto stated as he turned back to Sarah to see her running out the house with tears running down her cheeks. Naruto saw Snow about to confront Lightning though Naruto stopped him with a shake of his head mouthing he'd deal with it. Seeing that Naruto had that covered Snow left to chase Sarah.

"Light that was way too cold even for you." Naruto stated as he put a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" Naruto questioned as Lightning slapped his hand away.

"Nothing's wrong with me, but how am I supposed to believe she was turned into an l'Cie. I-If that happened t-then all the stuff I've done to protect her over the years would be in vain." Lightning stated with a small stutter as she looked towards the ground.

"Light if you feel that way then why did you push her away?" Naruto questioned as Lightning bit her lower lip.

"I don't know I was just so angry at myself that I took it out on her." Lightning stated as she looked up to Naruto. "That was a real L'Cie mark wasn't it for some reason I could feel the power coming off of it." She stated in a whisper as Naruto nodded his head. Not knowing what else to do she hugged Naruto which caused him to widen his eyes in surprise. "I don't know what to do anymore." She stated in a whisper. "Before you came along I just did everything by the book and I didn't care what happened…but now I'm so confused." She stated as Naruto gentle hugged her back.

"Light-"Naruto started, but Lightning didn't let him finish as she spoke up before he could continue.

"Claire." She said lowly as Naruto looked down to her with a raised eyebrow.

"That's my real name." She explained as Naruto widened his eyes a bit from the Information.

"Well Claire I don't really have all the answers, but the only answer I really have now is to do anything you can to protect her just like you always have." Naruto stated as Claire just nodded into his chest. "Oh I got you something Claire." Naruto stated as he pulled out the small box and handed it to her. Once she opened it she had to smile at the Lightning shaped pendent. "Well it did fit your name." Naruto stated with a chuckle as she put it around her neck.

"Thank you…really." She stated as she hugged Naruto, but the moment was ruined by Lebreau as she walked in the room quickly in a panic.

"Sorry to ruin your moment, but we have big problems." She exclaimed as she turned the TV on to Sarah being captured by the Fal'ce.

"Oh no." Claire said under her breath as she fell to her knees just staring at the screen in horror.

"Already?" Naruto questioned in shock.

"_**It has begun."**_ Kara stated.

**AND DONE! Well I decided on the weapon Lebreau would be using and that is the Scythe RWBY uses in RWBY. I would give credit to the person who made the suggestion, but I couldn't find the damn review so shout out to whoever left that. Well that's about it remember to review…PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5: To Save Serah!

**YO! I'm back with another of Shinobi no Cocoon. Also I'd like to say sorry for all the times I called Serah, Sarah it just came out that way. I'll try to keep from doing that in the future, but if it happens again know that I'm not doing it on purpose it just comes out that way for some reason. I hope you guys enjoy it…PEACE OUT!**

Shinobi no Cocoon

Confused, lost, and alone Naruto finds himself in a new world where he meets a number of interesting people. He later finds himself turned into his new homes worst enemy, but for some reason it feels oddly familiar to him. He will then adventure with a group of people to fulfill their focus in this world. NarutoXHarem. By JPClaw

Chapter 5: To Save Serah!

Hanging Edge with Naruto

"Oh man this sucks." Maqui stated as he leaned against one of the barriers.

"Yeah you can say that again." Naruto commented as he stared at his swords…What the hell was he supposed to do with this?

"_**You can always throw it at them." **_Kara commented as Naruto rolled his eyes as he throw a grenade over the barrier.

"_Why the hell would I throw Jubei?"_ Naruto questioned as Kara thought for a moment trying to find a solution.

"_**Maybe they will come back."**_ She stated while Naruto just shut the connection off between the two of them for now…She was no help at all.

"Naruto why don't you just use a gun?" Lebreau questioned as Naruto looked towards her with an embarrassed look.

"Yeah about that I never even lifted a gun before in my life sooo…I think I'll stick with these." Naruto stated as he held up Jubei. That was also when he noticed Lebreau's overly large weapon. "Speaking of weapons…What the hell is that?" Naruto questioned as he pointed to the large scythe that she was carrying like it was nothing.

"Oh this is Crescent Rose." She answered as she picked it up for now causing the thing to fold into a small rectangular shape that Lebreau place right above her rear. "I came up with the model, but I had Maqui make it." She stated as Maqui groaned from hearing this.

"It took me two and a half years to make it." He stated as Lebreau smiled towards him.

"Hey! If you guys are done with the chit-chat we could really use your help up here!" Gadot yelled causing the three of them to remember that they were in the middle of a rescue mission.

"Oh sorry!" Naruto yelled as he jumped over the barrier and went next to Gadot who was behind another one. "The thing is…I'm kind of useless here until we move up." Naruto commented while Gadot had other ideas. Grabbing one of the guns they had as spares he shoved it in Naruto's face.

"You got to learn some time." He stated as he began to show Naruto how to hold the gun. "Okay once you have it in this position you simply aim and shoot." Gadot stated as he adjusted the gun for Naruto who was silent through the whole thing. Once Gadot was done explaining to him Naruto positioned the gun the way Gadot had showed him as he took aim and fired. The kick from the gun shocked Naruto a bit, but the results amazed Naruto when the soldier he was aiming at fell to the ground dead.

"Holy shit this things awesome!" Naruto yelled out as he started mowing the soldiers down with his precise aiming.

"I think he's a better shot then you." Lebreau stated as Gadot just stared at Naruto in shock. How could a beginner be such a great shot.

It was ten minutes later when Snow had finally shown up to an oddly quiet bridge area. Looking around he noticed all the soldiers they were fighting had been killed. "Damn, is it just me or are you guys getting better?" Snow questioned as no one answered him instead everyone was staring at a crazed looking Naruto who looked really jumpy with that gun in his hands the muzzle still smoking from the amount of shots fired. Putting two and two together Snow slowly walked up to Naruto and took the gun from him. "Yeah keep the highly destructive weapons from Naruto for now on." Snow stated as Naruto came down from his high with a confused look on his face.

"What just happened I feel light headed." Naruto stated as everyone quickly told him that nothing happened causing him to raise an eyebrow, but decided to drop it for now they had more important matters to tend to right now.

"So Serah's up there?" Naruto questioned as he pointed to the large mechanical looking thing.

"Yeah, but we have to save the civilians first." Snow stated as Naruto nodded his head.

"So what's the plan?" Maqui questions as Snow smirks and holds his fist high.

"Hero's don't need plans." He stated proudly as Naruto rolled his eyes to this.

"What are you talking about we always have a plan, it's called improvising." Naruto stated as he turned and started walking in the direction the citizens were. "Now let's go get the civilians so that we can go find Serah." Naruto stated as everyone else followed him, but Snow needed to ask this.

"Hey where's Lightning?" Snow questions as Naruto sighed from this.

"You know she's around." Naruto stated, the truth was that when Naruto woke up that morning to go find her she was already gone and he didn't have to be a genius to know where she was going. Snow just decided to leave at that it didn't matter to him much. The only thing that mattered was saving Sarah right now.

With Lightning Hanging Edge

"This is so annoying." Lightning stated as she stared at the black man that had been following her ever since she got off the train and that stupid Manasvin Warmech that she would have taken care of easily, but she had to worry about him so it was a drawn out fight that would have normally taken only a few seconds to finish or evade it completely. Then there came the part where she could have just simply jumped the gap in the bridge with her anti-gravity devices, but no she was slowed down once again by this man. It was becoming extremely annoying to have him around, she just wanted to know where she went wrong. She had the perfect plan th-

"Hey Soldier girl your spacing out." Sazh commented as he clicked the button for them to be lowered to the sky bridge. Once they were on the sky bridge there was an officer there who started boasting on how he was going to destroy then instantly. Lightning wasn't in the mood for this so she simply switch her weapon to gun mode and shot the man in the head killing him instantly and making short work of his lackeys.

"Damn, You are scary you know that." Sazh stated as he clicked a few buttons on the panel to make the sky bridge move to the opposite side of the broken bridge.

"It wasn't the first time someone told me that, and it won't be the last." Lightning stated as she looked towards the Fal'ce with narrowed eyes she would find Serah no matter what it took, and she would continue protecting her until the day she died.

"So soldier…what's you're an angle?" Sazh questioned as Lightning simply pointed towards where she was staring.

"The Fal'ce, I'm going to destroy it." Lightning stated in a hatful tone as she glared at the towering structure.

"Are you trying to get yourself kill?" Sazh questioned in shock while Lightning simply looked towards him with a blank face.

"Think whatever you like." Lightning stated as she continued staring at the Fal'ce.

With NORA

"You all okay?" Snow questions as he walks up to a crowd of civilians who looked up at him with blank faces. Soon Maqui came up in front of Snow while dropping all the weapons on the ground. "Hey, careful with those." Snow commented causing Maqui to chuckle awkwardly. "Don't worry no one's moving to Pulse today. We'll clear you a path out of here, so be ready to-"

"Wait let me fight with you." One Civilian stated

"Yeah, you can't expect us to just sit here!" Another one declared. This caused Snow to think about it for a bit as he looked towards Gadot.

"Ah, what the hell…Alright, then volunteers front and center." Snow stated as a few of the Citizens stood up and walked over to Maqui who was handing out the remaining guns.

Finally there were only two guns remaining when a middle aged woman picked up one of the two causing Snow to raise an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Snow questioned his voice laced with worry for her health.

"Yeah, moms are tough." She stated with a smile as Snow nodded his head in understanding, it was her choice not his.

Walking up to the last gun Naruto picked it up causing everyone from NORA to tense up. Seeing that they looked like that Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion, but decided to leave it alone for now.

"Alright the last one someone needs to take it." Naruto stated as all the NORA members released a sigh from him not keeping it while he held it down to one of the citizens who quickly backed away from him in fright. He was about to hand it to someone else when a familiar face appeared in front of him. "Vanille?" Naruto questioned as the light red headed girl smiled towards him.

"It's nice to see you again Naruto-san." She stated as Naruto nodded his head slowly and handed her the gun.

"I'm gonna assume that you know how to use this?" Naruto questioned as he eyed the girl curiously. She seemed way to calm for some reason, but he didn't have time to ask many questions so he just smiled to her. "Take care of that kid will you." Naruto stated as he pointed to the one who had been frightened of him.

"Alright, now we're all going home together!" Snow yelled as no one cheered causing Snow to sweat drop.

"Umm…I don't think they like you." Naruto stated as he looked at the crowd. "If you don't want to die then get up!" Naruto yelled as everyone instantly stood up from hearing this causing Naruto to smile. "See, that's how it's done." Naruto stated as Snow pouted. Turning around Naruto saw more soldiers coming their way. Taking out Jubei Naruto charged forward as he cut down all that were in his path while blocking and dodging all the bullets that were being fired at him. "So are you guys coming or not?" Naruto questioned as he looked back towards the large group who was staring at him with wide eyes from taking down the soldiers with hardly any effort at all.

The group was traveling for a bit as Naruto, Lebreau, and Snow took down most of the enemies while the remaining members of NORA was keeping close watch over the other Civilians. They were stopped however when a Behemoth appeared in front of them.

"Lebreau wait for an opening to fire while Snow and I distract it." Naruto stated as Snow was the first to jump into battle as he ran straight up to the behemoth and punched it in the face causing it to flinch a bit from the impact. The Behemoth then clawed at Snow, but was blocked when Naruto jumped in front of Snow and deflected it. Lebreau seeing an opening fired Crescent Rose as she felt a large kick from the weapon, but otherwise stayed planted into the ground. Not even a second later the Behemoth's head was pierced by the bullet as blood sprayed all over the ground in front of Naruto and Snow. "Well that was easy." Naruto stated as an Enemy air ship appeared behind them. "And I spoke to soon…Down!" Naruto yelled as he saw the ship charging its laser and Boom. It fired as the bridge began to fall apart with all the Civilians they just saved falling to their deaths. Naruto looked around to see if he could see anyone, but he couldn't see anything through the dust.

"Get who home?!" He heard as Naruto looked a little off in the distance to see a hand at the edge of the bridge. Quickly standing up Naruto ran over to the hand and grabbed it, when he took a better looked at who it was he saw Snow and the mature woman who was now…Falling. _'Shit!'_ Naruto yelled in thought as he reached his other hand out and a golden chain flew from it and towards the falling woman. Just inches from the woman Naruto noticed the ground beneath him was cracking as it broke a moment later causing him and Snow to fall down as well.

Ten minutes later

"Yo! Snow wake your ass up!" Naruto yelled as he punched Snow in the stomach a few times until he woke up with a jump and punched Naruto right back, but Naruto just simply moved his head dodging the blow. "You up now?" Naruto questioned as Snow nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah I'm up." He stated as he held his now swore stomach while glaring a bit at Naruto who was now slapping the shit out of Gadot.

"Come on! Get up you Bitch!" Naruto yelled as Gadot began to stir.

"Is that really necessary?" Snow questioned as Naruto looked towards him with serious eyes.

"Is there any such thing as pointless panty shots?" Naruto questioned as Snow instantly answered.

"No." He stated as Naruto smiled.

"Then you got your answer." Naruto stated as Snow just decided to leave it alone for now.

"What about the others?" Gadot questioned as Snow and Naruto looked towards him both stayed silent for a bit. "They couldn't have died!" He stated as Naruto looked towards him with sad eyes. He had seen death many times before and it was hard to take in.

"Of course not!" Snow suddenly yelled bringing all the attention to himself.

"Okay guys let's just calm down and think calmly." Naruto stated as he was ignored completely by both Snow and Gadot.

"What is wrong with you man. Get a grip!" Gadot yelled towards Snow who was silent.

"Get him home…Get who home?" Snow questioned as he paced around the area.

Naruto then spotted Gadot pick up a gun and point it at Snow who turned around with a surprised look. "What's wrong you're supposed to be the Hero here." Gadot stated as they were both pegged in the head by a piece of rubble causing them to fall to the ground.

"Would you two quit playing around so we could get a move on here." Naruto stated in annoyance as he held two more pieces of rubble just waiting for them to talk back, but thankfully for them they choose to stay silent and nodded their heads. "Also, what is this?" Naruto questioned as he poked a floating ball type thing.

"Huh? I don't really know." Snow stated as he poked it as well. "Maybe we should open it." Snow stated as he looked toward Naruto who was now a good 20 feet away.

"Yeah you do that I'll just stay over here and watch…this dead soldier…you know you can never be too safe." Naruto commented as he wanted to stay as far away as possible. The last time he touched a spinning ball looking thing was not a good day for him.

"You Pussy!" Snow yelled as he looked back at the ball then to Gadot.

"So Gadot this is what we'll do, you open it while I watch you're back for any enemies, okay." Snow stated as Gadot just looked at Snow like he was stupid.

"I vote we just leave the damn thing be." Gadot stated as Naruto appeared next to him.

"I second that motion." Naruto stated as Snow nodded with them.

"Okay I guess we will just leave the floating ball alone." Snow stated as the three walked past it, but as Naruto was walking past it he brushed against it causing it to randomly open. The three noticing this all jumped to the ground with their hands on their heads.

"Explosion!"

"Monster!"

"Bees!"

The last comment made Snow and Gadot forget all about the Mysterious ball and look towards Naruto who had a lighter and hairspray now pointing it towards the now frozen ball as if it was waiting for someone to look inside.

"Bees?" Snow questioned as Naruto didn't take his eyes off the ball.

"Dude the last time I opened a spinning ball thing they had bees in there I am not taking the chance." Naruto stated as Snow walked over to the ball slowly and reached his hand inside.

"Hmm…It feels like a bracelet." Snow stated as Naruto raised an eyebrow and put away his 'weapon'.

"Really why don't you put it on." Naruto stated as Snow nodded his head in understanding and slipped the band on. The moment the band made contact with his skin he felt a small power boost.

"Dude this feels great." Snow commented as Naruto looked towards the bracelet with curiosity.

He wasn't able to question anything as three bikes flew over them.

"There's our ride." Snow stated as Gadot smiled to this while Naruto just stared at them.

"Now you're talking." Gadot stated as the three of them started running towards the bikes.

Once they were near the area Naruto walked out and walked straight towards the drivers. "Hey can we borrow your rides?" Naruto questioned as the three soldiers just noticed him and charged at him. "Guess that's a no." Naruto stated as he dodged the one with the baton and countered by breaking his arm and taking the baton. As he proceeded to bash the guy's head in with it. Naruto turned to the remaining two who was about to shoot at him. Naruto simply sighed as he throw the baton at one of them hitting him in the face then he appeared in front of both of them as he stabbed through both of them with each of his blades. "Alright guy's you can come out now." Naruto stated as Snow and Gadot walked out from behind one of the pillars.

"Why are we even here?" Gadot questioned with a pout as he didn't get to do anything.

"Would you stop complaining and get on the damn bike." Naruto stated from inside his own.

"Naruto do you even know how to drive this?" Snow questioned as he never saw his friend even near one of these things before.

"It will come to me." Naruto stated as Snow just looked at him questionably.

"Okay then let's go." Snow stated as they all started the bikes.

Five minutes later with the rest of NORA and civilians

Here we find Lebreau watching all the kids since she was technically the leader without Snow, Naruto, and Gadot here. Sighing to herself she looked towards the younger members of NORA, but she was surprised when she heard a crash not that far off from their location. Getting up she ran to the location, but had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. There Naruto was lying on the ground with a smoking bike behind him.

"Yeah it will come to you alright." Snow commented as he and Gadot landed theirs perfectly causing Naruto to glare towards them.

"I hate you guys." Naruto stated as he was engulfed with a hug from Lebreau.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay." She stated as she looked towards Snow and Gadot as well.

"Of course we're okay it's us." Naruto declared as Lebreau just looked at him blankly.

"Naruto you can't even set the DVR without help." Lebreau stated as Naruto pouted from being called out.

"Hey guys if you don't know who you gotta save you just save them all, right?" Snow questioned as everyone smiled towards him.

"Well we have it covered here so you go save your girl." Gadot stated as Snow climbed back onto one of the bikes.

"Wait I'm coming with you." Naruto stated as he climbed on his bike that was somewhat smoking.

"Why don't you use the other one?" Snow questioned as Naruto looked towards him while rubbing the back of his head.

"Why ruin two when I could simply ruin one." Naruto stated as everyone just sighed.

"Hey Serah is one of my close friends, so I'm coming too." Lebreau stated as she sat on Naruto's lap. "And you I can't have my Boyfriend killing himself so I'll be driving." She stated sternly causing Naruto and everyone else to just nod their heads at her decision.

"Okay time to go." Snow stated as the two bikes lifted into the air. "To save Serah!"

**AND DONE! Well I hope you guys liked it. Remember to review and stuff…PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Cie'th

**YO! I'm here with another chapter of Shinobi no Cocoon. Okay someone asked me to list the official harem so here it is. Lebreau, Lightning, Vanille, and Fang. That's Naruto's harem for this story. Okay well I hope you guys enjoy the chapter…PEACE OUT!**

Shinobi no Cocoon

Confused, lost, and alone Naruto finds himself in a new world where he meets a number of interesting people. He later finds himself turned into his new homes worst enemy, but for some reason it feels oddly familiar to him. He will then adventure with a group of people to fulfill their focus in this world. NarutoXHarem. By JPClaw

Chapter 6: Cie'th

With Snow

"I should have known I would lose those two." Snow stated with a sigh as he climbed off his bike he had more important things to worry about, and he knew Naruto and Lebreau could handle themselves.

With Naruto and Lebreau

"Owwww..." Naruto groaned as he slowly pulled himself out of the flying bike like thing which he still didn't know what it was call, but it didn't really matter much to him. Looking towards the bike he spotted Lebreau in there who seemed extremely disoriented judging from the swirls in her eyes. Standing up and walking over to the smoking bike he gently pulled her out of it. Once he was a bit away from the bike he gently shook her shoulders. "Hey Lebreau-chan you okay?" Naruto questioned lowly as the girl finally seemed to shake the dizziness.

"Yeah just fine." She answered as Naruto smiled then slowly gained a playful smirk.

"I thought you said that you had that?" Naruto questioned playfully as Lebreau slapped him on the arm gently.

"Don't be mean and it's not my fault you screwed up the steering system when you crashed it the first time." She said as she stood up along with Naruto who was still smiling.

"Yeah I know...sorry baby." Naruto said as he gently kissed her on the lips that she gently returned, but soon pulled away.

"Okay now where are we exactly?" She questioned as she turned around just to see a ton of different routes and monsters roaming around. "Inside tower?" She says as she looks up to see what seemed to be the inside of the giant structure. "Check. Not sure exactly where?" She said as she looked around again to see all the different routes. "Check." She stated with a sigh as she looked back to Naruto who seemed to be thinking something over. Then he pointed to something a bit away which looked like a glowing switch type thing.

"I say we make that our first objective." Naruto stated as he started walking though he stopped a second later when he noticed something. "We lost Snow?!" Naruto suddenly yells in realization which caused Lebreau to face palm.

"You're just noticing now?" Lebreau questioned while Naruto scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

"Well I wasn't really paying much attention till now." Naruto commented while Lebreau sighed from hearing this.

"Well we just have to find him." She commented as she walked over to the hole they made when they crashed and it looked like the bottom of the tower so that meant they almost missed the whole thing completely. "Well this could be good now all we need to do is search on the upper floors since we're on the bottom it seems." Lebreau commented with Naruto looking as well.

"Okay let's go touch the glowing thing over there." Naruto comment while pointing to the same switch as before. When Lebreau looked closely she noticed all the monsters that were blocking their path.

"You do realize how many monsters we're going to have to fight to get to it?" Lebreau questioned while crouching. When she looked up she noticed a large smile on Naruto's face that really made her nervous.

"Who said we had to fight them?" Naruto questioned as he picked Lebreau up and walked on the side of the wall. He continued walking till he was right next to the switch and dropped down near it.

The second before he touched the switch he noticed the tower shift and new path ways began opening up which made Naruto raise an eyebrow till he heard a very familiar voice.

"Don't worry Sarah your Hero's on his way!" They heard as Naruto sigh while Lebreau giggled from hearing this. Finally pushing down on the switch he noticed that they began to move upward since it must had been an elevator.

"Up we go." Naruto commented as they continued to go up floors seeing many levels that were filled with monsters. Naruto guessed that they had to touch it again if they wanted the elevator to stop. Thinking to himself he suddenly sat down in a cross legged position getting a raised eyebrow from Lebreau.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing?" She questioned while Naruto didn't answer her and just stayed in that position. Soon she noticed orange begin to surround his eyes which just confused her even more.

"Serah is in the center of the tower." Naruto commented then continued to sit there for a few more seconds. Suddenly he stood up and touched the switch again causing them to stop.

"Why did you stop it?" Lebreau questioned while Naruto just smiled to her and pointed to a door in the distance.

"Because we're meeting up with Claire." Naruto commented while Lebreau widened her eyes. How did Naruto know all of this?

"How do you know we will meet her there?" Lebreau questioned while Naruto smiled.

"Because when I'm in this mode I can scenes everyone around me. Speaking of which Snow is six floors above us. Lightning and someone else is behind that door over there...and there's two more signatures two floors below snow." Naruto commented while Lebreau just stared at him in shock she never knew he could do that.

With Lightning and Sazh

"Still won't budge?" Sazh questioned from his spot leaning against the wall. He had be sitting here for the last few minutes just watching this soldier girl slash at a door with her gun blade. Slowly pushing himself up, he walked up behind her. "I think the door is winning." He commented while Lightning rolled her eyes.

She then touched the door as she spoke. "Why didn't I listen?" She questioned herself while Sazh just seemed confused.

"Uh, beg your pardon?" He questioned while Lightning continued to ignore him.

"It was me." She stated as she held onto her new necklace tightly. "This is my fault."

"Yeah...still don't understand what you're talking about back here." Sazh commented in annoyance this girl was so difficult to understand.

"Cover your ears!" Lightning yelled out suddenly which got a confused look from Sazh before he understood.

"Oh, blast charge? Hold on, hold on!" He yelled out as he turned around and got to the floor with his ears covered. "All right, go for it! Make it happen!" He yelled out from his spot on the ground.

Nodding to him she turned around and touched the door. "I'm so sorry." She whispered with her head down. "Please let me in." She finished as the door flashed different colors till it settled and opened. Sazh feeling the vibration from the door opening stood up and turned around in confusion.

"What the- Hey!" He yelled as he ran up beside her. "What did-how'd you do that?" He questioned while Lightning simply ignored him and walked forward bring a sigh from Sazh's lips. "After you." Sazh commented as he followed after Lightning.

The two were surprised when they heard something drop down behind them. Being as jumpy as she was at the moment Lightning switched he sword to gun mode and shoot right at the noise. When she turn to see what she shoot at she widened her eyes when she saw Naruto and Lebreau standing there with Naruto holding one of his swords out in front of himself.

"Damn talk about some reflexes." Naruto commented with a sweat drop he could have died if he didn't have quick reflexes of his own. He then looked up with a smile from Lightning's shocked face. "Hey Cl-" He started, but stopped instantly when he saw her glare at him then discreetly look towards Sazh. "Hey Lightning." Naruto corrected with a smile while she just nodded towards him. It seemed she didn't want to show her softer side here.

"Hello Naruto, Lebreau." Lightning stated as she nodded towards her Rival/Best friend, but it's not like she would ever admit it to her. Seeing that Lightning was all business right now Naruto spoke.

"We need to go up three more floors to reach Sarah." Naruto stated and Lightning nodded in understanding there was only two people she would ever trust with her life and that was Naruto and Lebreau so she had no reason not to believe him.

With Hope and Vanille a few minutes earlier

"Hang on Sarah your Hero's on the way!" They heard as they also noticed a few more paths open up.

"He is here calling himself a Hero...what a joke." Hope commented as he balled his knuckles. "I wonder if that other guy is here as well." Hope whispered as Vanille raised an eyebrow.

"What other guy?" She questioned while Hope glared towards the ground.

"The one that couldn't save my mother." Hope stated while Vanille looked at him sadly she knew Naruto and he must have tried his hardest to save her.

"Naruto is a good person. If he could have saved your mother he would have." Vanille said while Hope suddenly looked up at her.

"But he didn't!" Hope yelled out while Vanille grabbed Hopes shoulders.

"He tried though." Vanille countered while Hope held his head down. He knew she was right, but it was hard he may be able to forgive this Naruto person, but Snow was a whole other story. "He's coming our way it seems." Vanille said while looking towards the door that had just opened up near them.

"What should I do?" Hope questioned in sudden worry.

"Tell him what you need to." Vanille stated with a smile.

"But nothing I say will change what happened." Hope commented as Vanille discreetly rolled her eyes he may be a kid, but this was getting out of hand deciding to go along with her same personality she had been using she raised her hand to her chin in thought.

"We could just run away!" She suddenly said as she mentally slapped herself from sounding so stupid. Hope just looked towards her and nodded his head. (Yeah if you couldn't tell yet I'm changing Vanille personality a bit because I don't like how happy she is even though all the stuff she already went through she yeah I'm making her a bit more serious.)

A few minutes later

"What are they?" Hope questioned in fear as he watched a bunch of monsters walk towards himself and Vanille.

"Cie'th! L'Cie who failed!" Vanille answered quickly with narrowed eyes she was think if she had to reveal that she was L'Cie herself to get them out of here. "This is what happens-when L'Cie don't complete the Focus the fal'ce have given them." Just as she was about to reveal she was a L'Cie she heard suddenly yelling which caused her to lower her glowing hand a let it become normal again. Looking towards the sound she noticed Snow run up stairs and tackle one of the Cie'th and proceeded to punch it in the head till it stopped moving. When he was done he stood up and went over to the two.

"Let's even these odds!" He yelled out as Vanille just stayed silent and nodded while Hope glared at Snows back. Deciding to start it off Snow dug in his jacket and pulled out a few grenades. Throwing them at the Cie'th he took out four of them. Vanille quickly took care of her own two that were in front of her while Hope took care of one. Seeing that they were all taken care of Snow turned to the two of them. "How did you get in here? You got to leave." Snow stated as Vanille chuckled awkwardly and Hope just continued panting trying to catch his breathe.

"Well..." Vanille started as she put her hand together. When he noticed she wasn't going to answer him Snow sighed.

"Okay, listen. Find someplace to hide and keep quiet. Once I find Sarah, we'll all leave together." Snow stated as he walked past the two completely missing the way Vanille's eyes widened when she heard Sarah's name, but she tried to play it off. "You'll be home in time for dinner." Snow said while this time it was Hope who had a reaction to that as he glared even harder at Snow.

"Wait! Who's Sarah?" Vanille questioned with a hint of guilt in her voice that no one picked up.

"My wife. Future wife, that is. She's a pulse L'Cie." Snow commented while Vanille flinched from hearing it. "She's here somewhere along with that fal'Cie. I've got to find her and set her free." Snow stated in conviction.

"What's wrong with you?!" Hope suddenly yelled out which caused Vanille to jump back a bit from the sudden rush. "Why do you want to help a L'Cie? Their the enemy!" He yelled out while Vanille looked away. "How can you save a L'Cie, and not..." Hope yelled out then stopped since he knew he couldn't finish his sentence. "That's insane!" He finished as he stomped his foot.

"You're probably right." Snow stated with a small laugh. "But, I gotta do something, right? Wouldn't be much of a fiancé if I didn't. I'll be back!" He yelled as he turned around and started running in the opposite direction.

"I think we should follow him." Vanille stated and was startled once again when hope punched the ground with his fists.

"I'd rather go to Pulse! Why is this happening to me? When they found the fal'Cie the other day, we were just visiting Bodhum. But the army took us. Threw us on that train..." He yelled out while Vanille looked at him softly. "And because of that guy, Mom is-" he couldn't finish the sentence again. "And he wants to help a L'Cie?" He questioned as the two heard breathing and looked up to see Snow standing there waving to them.

"Hey there." Snow greeted while Vanille greeted back then couched down in front of Hope.

"Let's go with him. You need to talk to him, Hope." Vanille stated as He slowly nodded from hearing this.

With Naruto and company

"What's gotten into you solider? You came for a fight right?" Sazh questioned as Naruto looked between the two. What had lightning told this guy?

"My sister..." Lightning stated as Sazh raised an eyebrow.

"Your sister?" He questioned while Lightning nodded her head.

"She was taken here by the fal'Cie." Naruto stated from behind the two. "She's a L'Cie." Naruto stated as Sazh widened his eyes from hearing this.

"What? A Pulse L'Cie?" Sazh questioned while Naruto and Lightning nodded at the same time. "Is she still...?" Sazh questioned while Lightning started walking again which lead to Sazh running in front of her. "What was her Focus? When she became a L'Cie, what did the fal'Cie order her to do? It wasn't blow up Cocoon,' or anything like that, was it?" Sazh questioned.

"I didn't ask." Lightning stated with guilt laced in her voice. Naruto was about to tell Lightning it was okay till all of them heard a strange noise causing all of them to look up towards the door that glowed red and disappeared.

"Listen to me." Sazh started sadly as he looked towards the monster coming their way. "When a person gets cursed by a fal'Cie they become a L'Cie." Sazh stated while Naruto got closer to him to hear this he was still confused on how these things worked. "Then they get given a Focus, right?" He said then sighed as he passed his hand over his face. "How do I put this? If they don't carry it out, they end up becoming one of those things." Sazh stated as he pointed towards them. Naruto hearing this widened his eyes. If Sarah didn't complete this Focus thing she would turn into one of those.

_**"Interesting..."**_ Kara stated from inside Naruto's head.

"What I'm saying is, if your sister's gone that far..." Sazh stated as Lightning turned away from him she didn't want to hear anymore. "I mean-! She might still-! How can I-?" Sazh stumbled on his words then sighed. "There's no way to turn a L'Cie back into a human. Even if she completes her Focus, there's no changing her fate." Sazh stated as an un noticeable tear slip down Lightning's face. "She will live her life as a fal'Cie slave." Sazh finished as Naruto went as stiff as a bored. Lebreau seeing this walked up behind him and hugged him from the back as she hid her own saddened face.

"Why don't you just say it..." Lightning whispered as Sazh raised an eyebrow. "Any L'Cie..." She started as her voice began to get louder. "Anyone who might ever become a L'Cie should be wiped off the face of Cocoon!" Lightning yelled then turned her back to him. "It's people like you who started the purge in the first place." Lightning stated as she started walking towards the Cie'th. She needed to calm herself down.

"So that's a Cie'th, huh?" Lebreau questioned as she stared at it carefully.

"Yep some innocent kid gets picked as a L'Cie one day, and winds up as one of those." Sazh commented sadly while Naruto frowned from seeing so many of them.

A few minutes later

"We're close." Naruto stated as all four of them got on the elevator. Running up the stairs the four of them spotted Sarah lying on the ground. Running up to her Lightning quickly picked her up and turned around to leave though stopped when she saw Sazh staring at her brand.

"That girl is a L'Cie." Sazh stated as Lightning looked at him in annoyance.

"I already told you that." She stated as she settled Sarah better in her arms.

"Pulse L'Cie are enemies of Cocoon." Sazh stated as he slowly reach towards his gun, but stopped instantly when he felt cold steel against his neck. Slowly turning his head he flinched when he saw the piercing gaze of Naruto who did not look happy.

"Even try to threaten one of my friends again and I won't hesitate next time." Naruto said coldly as Sazh slowly raised his hand back up he really didn't want to get on the blonde's bad side especially how easily he seemed to take care of all the enemy to this point.

"You came..." The sudden voice caused all of them to look towards Serah who was now touching her sister's face. Lightning was about to ask if she was okay when another voice rang out.

"Serah!" Snow yelled as himself and the others came down the elevator with him. Not waiting for the elevator to stop he quickly jumped off and ran over to Serah as he grasped her hand.

"Is that my Hero?" Serah questioned as Snow nodded slowly.

"Yes Serah I'm here everything's going to be okay now." Snow stated as Lightning spoke.

"Hands off her. I'm taking her home." Lightning stated coldly as Snow looked towards her slightly hurt.

"But sis-"

"No, I'm not your sister. You couldn't protect her. It's your fault she-" She said though she was suddenly interrupted.

"You can save us." Serah suddenly declared as everyone looked down to her.

"Serah?" Naruto questioned as he crouched down in front of her wondering what she meant. Looking towards him Serah smiled.

"Hey Naruto-Nii-Chan." Serah said as Naruto smiled to her. Though she got back on topic. She knew she didn't have much time left. "You can save us...Protect us all. Save...Cocoon." Serah stated as her eyes began to close causing Naruto to widen his eyes.

"Save Cocoon? Serah is that you Focus?" Lightning questioned as she noticed Serah close her eyes as well.

"Anything, I'll do anything. Leave it to me-you'll see. I'll protect Cocoon! I'll save everyone!" Snow declared while he watched a small smile grow on Serah's face.

"Somehow, I'll make things right." Lightning stated.

"You don't have to worry anymore I'll take care of it." Naruto stated as he tried to have Serah have as little worry as possible.

"Thank you." Serah stated as she started to glow which caused everyone to cover their eyes from the bright light. When they all looked back they saw that Serah had indeed turned into crystal just as the legends stated.

"Serah...Sweet dreams." Snow stated as Lightning suddenly snapped as she pushed Sazh out of the way and got in Snow's face.

"Sweet dreams?" She questioned as she grabbed onto Snows jacket. "She's not sleeping!" As she pushed him away from her and walked over to Naruto she didn't know why, but being close to Naruto always made her feel better.

"She's alive." Snow declared as Lightning glared at him. "The legend! Remember the legend. L'Cie who fulfill their Focus turn to crystal and gain eternal life. It's the same with Serah!" Snow stated as he walked up to Lightning. "Serah is my bride-to-be I don't care how many years I have to wait-" he stopped when he saw Lightning fist coming towards him, but it was stopped by a gloved hand.

"We need to all just calm down." Naruto stated as he gave Lightning a hard look. "We aren't going to figure anything out with all this fighting." Naruto stated as Sazh walked up to him.

"Do have any ideas?" He questioned while Naruto thought about it for a bit.

"Yes I do...can anyone point me in the fal'Cie's direction?" Naruto questioned as everyone widened their eyes. Though all conversations were stopped when the whole place started shaking.

"What now?" Vanille questioned as Sazh answered.

"The army." Sazh stated while they all continued to try and balance themselves. Then they noticed the building was collapsing and and crashing around them. They all soon calmed down when the place stopped shaking and a door suddenly opened up at the top of the stairs. Snow began walking towards it till Sazh ran up to him.

"Trench coat. Where you going?" He asked as Snow looked towards Naruto.

"You wanted a date with the fal'Cie right? Maybe we can have a three way." Snow stated with a smirk that was mirrored by Naruto as he followed after Snow.

"You two are serious? You're going to ask it to help her?" Sazh questioned as he shook his head this was ridicules.

"I don't see why not...it basically our only option left, and if it doesn't help...I'll destroy it." Naruto stated as he continued walking with Lebreau going to catch up with him.

"Are you kidding me that thing wants to chew us up and spit us out." Sazh stated as Snow suddenly turned around.

"Well what do you want us to do?!" Snow question as Sazh seemed at a loss for words. Lightning just decided to follow after Naruto since she really didn't know or like anyone else here besides Naruto and Lebreau.

Sighing to himself Sazh decided to follow them which he was closely followed by Vanille and Hope.

**AND DONE! Okay something I wanted to question you guys was how would you feel if I made a Naruto and Final Fantasy X cross mainly because that my favorite Final Fantasy of all time. So what do you think about that? Remember to review and…PEACE!**


End file.
